1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a vent construction to be used in conjunction with flexible covers such as those used to cover materials and/or equipment at a job site or manufacturing plant and the like. The vent construction includes a pointed and sharp edge equipped panel portion which may be used to pierce and form a cut in a flexible cover area to be vented and the pointed and sharp edge equipped panel portion of the vent construction is bowed and closely opposed by a similar bowed panel portion whereby the portion of the cover disposed along one side of the cut may be frictionally clamped between the panel portions and bowed thereby relative to the portion of the flexible cover on the opposite side of the cut, thus forming a ventilation opening in the flexible cover.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of vents for flexible covers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 38,583, 3,024,717, 3,164,078, 3,380,370 and 4,043,085. However, these previously known forms of cover vents are specifically designed to be used in conjunction with specially constructed covers, whereas the vent construction of the instant invention may be used in conjunction with substantially any flexible cover capable of being pierced and cut by a pointed and sharp edged implement.